


Fragile

by pendulum_star



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, I just needed some soft rottenship, M/M, Rottenshipping, Yuri tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulum_star/pseuds/pendulum_star
Summary: Yuya starts to question his worth in his relationship and it's up to Yuri to help him out.A small drabble I came up with just to get back in the habit of writing!





	Fragile

“Can I ask you something?”

His partner’s gentle voice caused pink eyes to open with a raised eyebrow, feeling somewhat annoyed at Yuya for ruining their comfortable silence.

“What is it?” Yuri huffed, looking down at his boyfriend who was curled up on his chest and avoiding direct eye contact with him.

“Why me…?”

“… Huh?” Yuri shifted slightly, adjusting their position on the couch. “What the heck are you talking about? Be more specific, Yuya.” 

And this time, for the first time all day it felt like, Yuya stopped mumbling.

“Why did you pick me?” Yuya asked again, sitting up so he could finally meet Yuri’s gaze. “Why do you love me?”

What the hell?

“Where is this coming from?” Yuri asked, his mildly curious yet unimpressed stance rather evident in his raised eyebrows. “Are you doubting me all of a sudden?”

“No no…!” Yuya was quick to interrupt, a frown upon his face as he reached out to stroke Yuri’s left cheek. “I just… I doubt _me._ We’re so different from one another, Yuri and I just can’t help but wonder why you decided to love me of all people,” he shrugged slightly, “instead of… loving someone more your type.”

Well now… This just wouldn’t do.

Yuri sighed, shaking his head slightly. “If that’s what you think then truly you’re more of an idiot than I first realised.” Of course as Yuri looked up, he was met with a slight stab of guilt against his heart upon seeing Yuya’s face slowly turn away to avoid his eyes once more. Was this something Yuya was really *that* sensitive about? Yuri had always assumed Yuya had all the confidence in the world and was proud of himself to the point where Yuri didn’t feel the need to be lovey dovey or baby him.

But… maybe Yuya’s self-esteem was a lot more broken than Yuri had been led to believe. This would be new for him, but it seemed like he needed to handle this with a lot more care than he usually would.

“Look,” Yuri’s voice softened slightly, taking a hold of Yuya’s chin and turning his head to face him, “you may be different to my usual type, but… that’s what I like about you.”

Yuya’s bright red eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t look all that convinced and Yuri didn’t really blame him for that. This was the first time he’d ever been so open, but hey at least he was giving it a try.

“It is…?”

“You’re cheerful. You’re bright. You’re happy almost *all* the time and some days it can be so *infuriating* how you’re so determined to make even your worst enemies or bullies smile, and yet… you somehow manage to do the impossible and make that inspiring to me.”

Yuya stayed silent – shocked for the most part, but Yuri took that as a sign to continue.

“… You’ve got a nice heart, alright?” Yuri leaned closer, gently pressing his forehead against Yuya’s own. “Most people don’t really care for my feelings. You were the first person who really asked how I was doing and genuinely wanted to hear the answer.”

There was a soft shimmer of pink that started to make itself known on Yuri’s face, but he refused to acknowledge it and would deny any mention of it if his boyfriend decided to speak up on it, which *thankfully* he did not.

“And finally, I like that stupid look on your face when you get excited about something. It’s weird, but… cute.” A sigh left Yuri’s lips once again as it was his turn to pull away, feeling rather ridiculous for confessing any of that in the first place. Ugh. Yuya had better appreciate his efforts to make him happy.

“Now don’t tell anyone that, you got it?” I don’t want people finding out that you’ve made me such a––!” And it was time for Yuya to catch him off guard as he was soon met with gentle lips cutting him off in a simple yet ever so loving kiss. He was quick to ease into it, returning Yuya’s passion as he placed a hand on the back of his boyfriend’s head while the other hand snuck itself around Yuya’s waist, pulling him closer to his chest. 

This would usually be the time where Yuri would sneak in a little tongue action to hear those gorgeous moans of Yuya’s, but… there was something nice and calming about the chaste kisses they were currently sharing, so he refrained from pushing it further, not wanting to spoil the moment.

The kiss didn’t last much longer, however, as Yuya soon pulled away to catch his breath to which Yuri followed suit, his pink eyes never leaving deep crimson; and finally Yuya decided to use that time to speak up.

“So… you must really love me, huh?”

The teasing smirk on his face mixed with his words was enough o make Yuri huff and shove his partner… somewhat playfully. 

“Oh shut up.” As embarrassed as Yuri was, he knew that it was worth the beautiful melody of Yuya’s laugh that soon followed all before he leaned back in and his smirk shifted into a more loving and caring smile – a sight that never failed to melt Yuri’s heart.

“Don’t worry. I love you too.”

This time it was Yuri’s turn to lean forward and take Yuya’s lips with his, knowing all too well of Yuya’s own feelings.

But… today he had discovered that he liked hearing those three words whispered against his lips, and if that was the result he got from reminding Yuya of his own love, then hey… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to make that a gift he’d give more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating my other fics at the moment! They all have rough bullet points, but I've just been dealing with assignment after assignment. So, I just want to get a little something out in the meantime to keep up with my writing!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to come talk to me about Yuya x Yuri or anything else on Twitter! I also have an announcement currently set as my pinned tweet so please go have a look!  
> https://twitter.com/lunaa_meng


End file.
